Getting Tan
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall was just white. Carlos suggests he gets a tan. Speedos and Tanning oil are always a good time. Kenlos.


**The weather where I live was amazing today, so I decided to lay on my back porch and tan. Well, I was texting ImSoNinja like always; I got a very sexy, very amazing image in my head. I told her of it, and she totally agreed that I needed to write this. I really hope you guys enjoy it. :D I am hooked on writing smut lately, but **who's** complaining? For the sake of the story, let's pretend that apartment 2J has a big balcony, shall we? And in case you haven't noticed, I think 'cock' is the sexiest word ever. I really don't know why, but I love it. Ha!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you recognize in this story. **

Every member of Big Time Rush had something unique about them. James had his incredible fashion sense, Logan had his unstoppable brain power, and Kendall had confidence to spare. But Carlos was the only one with a true physical uniqueness about him. Of course he was the shortest, and had the darkest hair, but most of all, he was Spanish, which meant his skin was permanently a rich, bronze color. And his friends were, well white.

"Look, I know you're white and all, but that doesn't mean you literally have to be white!" Carlos teased Kendall as they sat together on the couch watching music videos on Fuse. Kendall took a moment to observe his own skin, looking down at his arms.

"You're not even that much darker than me!" Kendall retorted, making Carlos scoff. The Latino snagged the blonde's arm and pulled it next to his, comparing their skin tones. Carlos' was at least three shades darker. The Hispanic boy shot a raised eyebrow at Kendall, a smirk playing on his lips. Rolling his eyes, the blonde yanked his arm away and stared at the television, trying to ignore the mocking look his friend was giving him. Feeling the Latino's eyes practically glued to the side of his face, Kendall gave in, tilting his head back to smile at Carlos. "What?" He questioned, his signature dimples sinking into his cheeks. The darker skinned teen's expression was holding an idea.

"Let's go tan!" Carlos suddenly bounced up, tugging Kendall's hand up in the process. The blonde looked up at his excitable friend, then back at the television. Shrugging, Kendall rose from the couch, because quite frankly, he could care less about listening to Gucci Mane rap about ass and money. Walking into separate rooms, Kendall stripped of his shirt and slipped on his favorite dark red swim shorts and came back out, met with a sight he most defiantly was not expecting. Carlos stood in the middle of the living room, clad in nothing but a tight, black Speedo. He had a towel draped over his shoulder and two bottles of unknown substances in his hands. Kendall gulped down hard, trying not to let his eyes drift down to Carlos' barley covered lower half. The Latino acted as if he looked no different than his friend as he walked to their balcony's sliding glass door.

"Shall we?" Carlos smiled, picking up the remote and turning the volume up so they could hear the music from outside. Pushing his distractions aside, Kendall followed his friend onto their second story balcony, sitting down on one of their patio chairs. The sun instantly hit his skin, feeling well over eighty degrees. The sun was extremely bright, so the light skinned teen slipped on a pair of black sunglasses, as did Carlos. Just as he was about to lie down, Kendall heard a small snap, as Carlos was opening the bottle he was holding. Being the curious guy he is, the blonde looked over, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Carlos was standing there, squirting what seemed to be oil all over his chest and abdomen, rubbing it in with his free hand. Kendall couldn't help but stare. Carlos' build was amazing, his abs defined and his chest muscular. The oil he was spreading across his skin glistened, making his already bronzed tone even richer. Noticing his friend gawking at him, Carlos chuckled, tracing his finger from his chest to his naval. "Do you want some Kendall?" Carlos smiled, squirting the liquid into his palm and rubbing it into his shoulder and neck. The blonde snapped back to reality.

"What is it?" He wondered nervously as Carlos walked over to him. The Latino turned the small brown bottle around, revealing its label.

"Its tanning oil, and you could really use some so come here," Carlos pulled Kendall up by his forearm so he was standing directly in front of him. "Here," the shorter boy spoke, dripping some of the oil onto Kendall's bare chest. It was warm, tingling his skin as Carlos' hands began to smear it across his friend's body. The blonde couldn't help but to close his emerald eyes, just drinking in how amazing it felt to be touched by Carlos' skilled and soft hands. "Lemme get your back," the Latino casually said, walking around his friend. Kendall could feel the warm oil being massaged into his skin, and damn did it feel great. Just then, Carlos' hands came around him, rubbing the liquid onto Kendall's abdomen. The blonde's eyes shot open, a sparking sensation shooting through his spine as Carlos' fingertips barley breached the waistline of his swimming trunks, tracing his well defined pelvic lines that cut into his sides. The music coming from the house was a thumping hip hop beat, and for some reason, Kendall couldn't control himself any longer. He swiftly switched their positions, so Carlos' back was facing his front.

"Gimme that oil," Kendall whispered huskily into Carlos' ear as he snagged the bottle from the shorter boy's hand. The blonde wrapped his muscular arms around his companion, squeezing the oil onto his already slick mid section. Carlos' head leaned back into the crook of Kendall's neck as the taller boy began to caress his friend's oiled body, his finger tips massaging every crevice of Carlos' sculpted abs. The music thumped loudly, and Kendall began to sway to the beat, setting the bottle down and wrapping his hands around Carlos' hips, pulling his ass back so it was pressed against his crotch. The Hispanic teen gasped, feeling the blonde's already stiffening cock grind into the back of his bathing suit as he danced slowly. Their oiled skin began to slide against one another, Carlos' fingers tangled in Kendall's long blonde locks. Letting his inner sexy Latino side out, Carlos suddenly dropped to the floor, then brought him slowly back up, feeling his ass rub up against Kendall's hard member.

"Oh, fuck." Kendall moaned suddenly, digging his fingernails into Carlos' hips. The Spanish boy smirked, spinning around to face his friend. A single tan finger slid up and between Kendall's pink lips. Obliging, the blonde's tongue wrapped around the digit, letting it slide from his mouth and across his lips. Carlos smirked again, slipping his hands down Kendall's slick body, bending to his knees in the process. As the taller boy watched Carlos sink down further and further, he gasped as he felt fingers grip his shorts, tugging them downward. Carlos hesitated for a moment, his eyes fixated on the tent in his friends shorts before sliding them all the way down, meeting Kendall's long, hard cock bobbing in his face. His brown eyes shot open, his tongue sliding across his lips. Reaching over to his patio chair, Carlos revealed what the second bottle contained. Kendall's eyes went wide as he backed up against the balcony's railing, watching Carlos drip golden honey onto the length of his huge cock. The Latino's pink tongue slid across it, licking up the gooey treat as he stared up at his tall friend through shaded glasses, whose cheeks were turning a deep red. Carlos smiled before squirting more sweet liquid onto the dick before him, wrapping his lips around the head and sliding the whole thing into his hot mouth.

"Mmmm, I always knew you'd taste sweet Kendall..." Carlos alluringly complimented as his mouth continued to engulf Kendall's manhood, which was now dripping with the Latino's saliva. Kendall's hands gripped the railing behind him, getting used to the feeling of another boys mouth on his groin. And it felt unbelievably marvelous. The blonde let a groan escape him as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Carlos' throat and slide down it. Feeling his urge perk up again, Kendall pulled his dick from Carlos' skilled mouth, watching the saliva drip down his chin. Fuck, that was a hot sight, but Kendall wanted more. He wanted to feel himself inside Carlos. Standing the smaller boy up, Kendall kicked his swim trunks to the side and stood there, stark naked in front of his best friend. Carlos licked his wet lips, staring at his friend's glistening body.

"My turn," Kendall breathed, lacing his finger into the bottom of Carlos' Speedo, stretching it back and letting go, snapping onto the Hispanic's tight ass. Carlos gasped, the tingling feeling shooting through his erect cock. Kendall's hands reached around the Speedo and inched it down, until they were discarded onto the patio chair. The blonde's grasp went to Carlos' cock, pumping it slowly.

"I always knew you were a dirty boy..." Kendall whispered as his tongue slid across Carlos' earlobe, his breath becoming short and excited. He then bent Carlos over the railing, picking up the bottle of oil they had previously used. Dripping it down the Latino teen's crevice, Kendall smiled before pushing his finger into Carlos' slick entrance, becoming pleased when a sexy little gasp sounded from his friend. "Just wait," Kendall smiled deviously before slipping in his middle finger, scissoring the tightness around them. That wasn't really the most comfortable thing for Carlos, but he knew there were better things to come. Then, Kendall lathered his cock with the oil, rubbing it all along the shaft and head. Gripping onto Carlos' hips once more, the blonde pushed slowly forward, entering his friend for the first time.

"Oh, fuck." Kendall huffed out, feeling Carlos' ass tighten around his length. The Hispanic was in pain, wishing that Kendall would start it up. As if he read his mind, the blonde began to pull out and push back in, getting a certain rhythm to his movements. Carlos groaned in sinful pleasure as he could feel his body being penetrated by Kendall's lusty cock. It felt amazing, but when the taller boy thrusted in and hit Carlos' spot, he went wild.

"Fuck Kendall! Do it again!" Carlos screamed out in ecstasy, arching into his friend's touch. Kendall stared down, seeing the cute dimples appear in Carlos' lower back as he jerked. Kendall gripped his friend's shoulder, and began to plow into him, slamming against his inside spot repetitively. "Yes Kendall, yes!" Carlos moaned loudly as he brought himself back, smashing his lips onto his friends awkwardly. Thrusting once more with all of his might, Kendall held himself against Carlos, filling his hole with his hot cum. The blonde groaned, pulling himself out and falling onto the patio chair. Carlos turned, climbing onto of his exhausted friend, nearly straddling his face.

"Make me cum Kendall," he seductively spoke, shoving his dick into his friend's mouth. Surprised at first, Kendall got the feel of it and began to run his tongue along the thick cock between his lips. And before he knew it, Carlos squirted his juices down the blonde's throat.

**(Later)**

James and Logan walked into the apartment and stopped, staring at Kendall and Carlos. The blonde was completely sun burnt, a ridiculous looking sunglasses outline on his face, and Carlos was lying on his side, an ice pack against his butt. "We can explain..." Kendall tried, but was stopped by Logan.

"Dude, we were at the pool. Everyone could just look up see you guys up here..." The faired skinned boy answered. James scoffed.

"And from the view...and sounds of things, it seemed like you guys had a pretty good day off," James smiled as he watched Kendall and Carlos blush furiously. They always knew they were dirty boys.


End file.
